gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Michael Fenix
Marcus Fenix Marcus Fenix was a prominent soldier in the Coalition of Ordered Governments, and is the main protagonist of Gears of War. Early Life Not much is known about Marcus Fenix’s life as a child except that he was the son of the famed military scientist Adam Fenix. But when he joined the COG (Coalition of Ordered Governments) he gained much prestige and many field promotions during The Pendulem Wars, he was well on his way to having a great military career, until Emergence Day. Ten years after Emergence Day the Locust Horde broke through the walls of the Jacinto Plateau that the COG had retreated into, and Marcus defied orders so that he could save his father, but he was too late. However, not only did he lose his father, but also he was punished with 40 years of prison in the Jacinto Maximum Security Penitentiary. Only four years into Marcus’ sentence, the Locusts took over the penitentiary. But, Dominic Santiago, Marcus’ Friend, convinced Lieutenant Minh Young Kim to parole Marcus to fight the Locust with Delta Squad. He is given all of his tactical and logistical information from Anya at Command Control. The Locust-Human War Escaping Prison http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8RbeTHprwPw After Dom saves Marcus they retreat out of Marcus’ cell, fought through the prison, and board a King Raven, almost being killed by a Corpser as they board it. Marcus then meets up with Delta Team, which consists of Dom, Private Carmine, and Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. They are deployed back into the field to find Alpha Squad and retrieve the Sonic Resonator so that the COG can map The Hollow and hit them where they live. On their way they run into a battle in which Carmine is killed by Sniper fire. As further battles ensued, the Delta Squad encounters a lone member of Alpha Squad named Augustus Cole a.k.a the “Cole Train” who helps them along the way. With the loss of Carmine, Cole takes his place. The team then continues until they find Private Damon Baird and another unnamed Alpha, the remnants of Alpha Squad. But then General RAAM and a team of Locusts kill Lieutenant Minh Young Kim. So, now the remains of Alpha Squad becomes Delta Squad. Delta Squad then falls back into the tomb. But, there is a Berserker in the tomb, which was sent to kill them. Marcus and Dom quickly lead the Berserker outside where they hit it with the Hammer of Dawn. Delta Squad then continues onwards to deploy the Sonic Resonator. Delta Squad then heads to the people known as the Stranded home. They are told that the vehicle they need to reach an Imulsion factory is at a nearby gas station. But, there is a race of creatures named Kryll that closely resembles the modern day bat, they attack people that get into poorly-lit places, so Marcus and Dom need to light their way into the station and protecting themselves from the Locust as well. Meanwhile Cole and Baird are left behind as collateral, mainly because The Stranded do not want Marcus and Dom to drive off with the car because they will need it as well. While Marcus and Dom are on their way to the Chap's Gas Station they have to shoot various numbers of propane tanks to light the streets as they advance to the gas station. They then reach the gas station and fill the Junker up with gas, but as they are doing so, the Locust attack the gas station, but with the help of Chap the owner of the gas station they drive them off. Then Marcus and Dom take off in the car as the Locust attack the station again, this time with reinforcements. On their way back they have to use the UV Turret on top of Laverne to kill the Kryll. Then they arrive back at The Stranded HQ to find that the Locust have launched a full scale attack on it. So, with the help of Cole, and Baird, and some Stranded they hold off the Locust and head to the Lethia Imulsion Factory. Delta Squad then drives to the Imulsion factory where the team gains entrance from the ceiling and basement. They fight their way through the building and meet a Stranded who leads them to the mines below. On their way they meet many Lambent Wretches and Drones until they get to the place that they want to deploy the Resonator. They then get out of the facility as the Resonator maps the tunnels. But, since the sonic boom generated by the Resonator was not enough to map the entire locust underground map, the mission was counted as a failure. While inspecting a Geobot outside of the factory, Baird recovered a Geobot, and he discovers that it contains mapping data that is far more extensive than what the Resonator provided. The origin of the data contained in the Geobot is quickly determined to be from the East Barricade Academy, from the workstation of Fenix's own father. Delta Squad is quickly dispatched to search for this laboratory. They split up in order to cover more grounds, with Marcus and Dom to search for the lab and Cole and Baird search for a way out. Eventually they found the lab and Marcus ordered JACK to download the data into itself since the entire data mass seems to be too big for the upload bandwidth of the communication channel. After JACK is done, Marcus and Dom defend the house as Baird and Cole continue to work to get the APC they have found in the backyard back on-line. Marcus and Dom then fall back to the APC to evacuate and that is when they discovered a mighty Brumak which attacks them, but fails at the attempt. Then Marcus and Dom get on the Tyro Pillar, a train that has the Lightmass Bomb so they can upload the map data into the light-mass bomb. On the train, however, Marcus and Dom discovered that the Locust have overrun the train, and in order to upload the information, they will have to get through almost every enemy. At the front of the train where the Lightmass Bomb is located, Marcus and Dom meet General RAAM, whom they defeat. Then both of them jump onto the King Raven helicopter as the train falls into the imulsion pit and launches the Lightmass bomb. Marcus is currently 35 years old. Category:COG Multiplayer Marcus Fenix is also a playable character in Gears of War multiplayer matches for the COG team. Quotes Trivia *Marcus Fenix was Jacinto Prisoner Number 098356-GX